Sparks fly
by Kayla Ann Holt
Summary: Karly Sinclair thought she had it all until at her fist day of school she meets Daniel Snow a british exchange student who has alot of secrets and mystery & when sparks fly when they touch Karly realizes her destiny is far from what she thought..


**I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD LJ Smith does (wish i did though! :D) This is dedicated to _sumbunnyluvsu77_ for helping me in posting it because i was so nervous! Please review and tell me what you think and do critsize just dont say to harsh of words its my first fanfic Okay :D**

* * *

Karly Sinclair was 14 and nice bubbly slightly clumsy girl who had lots of friends a great family who loved her & gotten everything she wanted and love to help people Why didn't it feel so great then? I wondered as she got clothes out for her first day at school in the 9th grade She never really went to school being home schooled most her life & always moving finally they were settling down she'd lived in Tracy for about 6 months & met a lot of people and done things but she wanted school & she couldn't have been more thrilled it was strange she had a weird feeling like something big was going to happen but she ignored it because she was just paranoid. She ran to take a shower it was almost 12 am & she needed sleep walking there she suddenly felt a chill and it wasn't from a window or outside it was like something just walked over her grave she shivered and turned on the shower Hot water splashed her and almost scolded her skin but it wasn't bad Falling on her she washed her hair and all that got out put on her comfy flannel pajamas and puppy dog slippers Brushed her teeth and shouted a Love yall Goodnight to everyone and settled into her bed quickly drifting off into deep slumber _Its Nice_ was her last thought until unconscious overtook her

The next day came sooner then she thought. I sighed and got up stretching yawned then started changing into my outfit Dark wash skinny jeans & a black dress shirt not fancy but not Hi Im lazy. And some gray colored Uggs since outside had only the barest hint of chill and a cropped leather jacket. I brushed my hair and put on lightly silver eye shadow & mascara light brown hair falling in long natural waves down her back looked once over and her eyes sparkled they were Sky blue and she had pale skin that looked creamy right now and I looked alright she thought and shrugged she wasn't trying to impress anyone just thought she'd look good on her first day. Grabbed her backpack and her cell phone from the charger and ran downstairs she kissed her little and big brother _Only by five minutes _she thought and smiled and mumbled a good morning too her mom & dad. She looked at her mother she looked more like her father then mother her mom had high cheek bones and medium chestnut colored hair hazel eyes & was 5 foot 4 inches & slightly curvy. My father had Light blue eyes dark brown hair and about 5 foot 10. I got my mothers cheekbone structure and that was about it. I had a lot of curves for a 14 year old and was about 5 2 and my brother he looked like a taller prouder version of myself light shaggy brown hair light blue eyes 5 7 lean muscled body and the smile to make anyone melt well except family he was my protector like he called himself and like to tease me how im so much younger but I loved him even if he was annoying and conceited. My little brother Aaron 8 years old looked like a little boy version of me and Kaden and was even tall for his age about 4 6 and was stubborn too but always a sweetheart. I looked at my dad and put a innocent look on my face Daddy I said sweetly he smiled and looked up "What Baby girl?" He asked "Well Im going to ride with Bria today and she invited me to the mall but I have no money" I pouted and looked down and He smiled and handed me 40 dollars "Here Baby girl go enjoy yourself just be good alright" I Smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Love you daddy Love you mom" I kissed her cheek to and pulled Kaden to his feet. "Come on big bro we got school to go to and he groaned I rolled my eyes and walk to the bus stop with him. I looked at him "Something wrong Kaden?" he smiled Of course how am I supposed to keep all them filthy guys off you if im in different classes and you look like that baby sis?" I rolled my eyes again & sighed "Kaden what did we talk about that whole baby sis thing and second I can handle myself thanks but you don't got to to nothing just stand there they'll look at you and run screaming for their mommy's" I smiled as the bus came up and he snorted and said something like Bitch under his breath I turned to him "What was that" he smiled & shrugged I ignored him climbed on the bus and sat down next to Bria. And we got there fast it felt because I had to listen to her ramble on about vampires. I got off and bumped head first into somebody's chest I almost cursed and looked up into black orbs "Im sorry I better watch out where I go" and started to move away but he grabbed me and sparks went of like 4th of July frigging fireworks I pulled my hand back confused he smiled and talked with a British accent "Sorry luv my fault whats your name?" I looked at him "I don't give out my name to just anyone London Bridge so I'll be heading off" I was abit surprised I was so rude but he he called me Luv come on seriously but he was very very hot and the accent just added to it. I pushed around him and saw Kaden and went to him London saw him and frowned a little but I just left & muttered Damn thinking how he was so hot in a british bad boy way and gave my brother a big smile "I Swear you saved my life there Kay I owe you" and he paused and looked at that guy and he frowned I pretended to ignore it "come on bro lets go before I run into anyone else" and grabbed his arm he held his hand protectively on my mine "alright Kar but I don't like him one bit and you stay away from him understood?" I smiled "understood I promise" but I had a sinking knowing feeling that it was a lie after I felt his stare on me and I thought about how seriously cute he was. Dark hair shaggy and black eyes tall and lean and kind of pale and everything in me wanted to go back over to London Bridge and plant a kiss on his though I barely knew him I Knew that it wouldn't be the last I talked to or saw him and I liked that idea though it scared me half to death though

* * *

**hope yall liked it :)) tell me what you think anything will help i wanna inprove my writing :)) thanks see yall**

**Xoxo**

**Kayla =)**


End file.
